deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Twin Halves Death Battle: Ventus and Vanitas vs Pit and Dark Pit
Description Kingdom Hearts VS Kid Icarus! Twins of light and darkness enter the fray, but only one side shall survive. Can the 2 halves Ventus and Vanitas overcome the Underworld Rebel and The Guardian of Skyworld? Who will win and taste the sweetness that is victory? Who will lay defeated and taste the bitterness that is defeat? Interlude Wiz: Light. Radiant beautiful warm caring... Boomstick: Wow all words that don't describe my ex-wife. Wiz: As i was saying those are a few words to describe the power that some people wield. Such as Pit the guardian of Skyworld and Ventus the Keyblade Master in Training and Guardian of Light. Boomstick: So we have an angel fighting a child? Wiz: Darkness. It lurks within every living being, and even the purest of hearts can have it somewhere in them, just waiting to manifest... Boomstick: It's pretty horrifying, actually. But now they will be going up against each other along side their light counterparts in the most chaotic battle... Deadpool: *''Holds up'' a poster from the card game Chaotic* You mad bro? Boomstick: That's it I'm killing him. Deadpool:'' Whop whop whop whop whop *Runs of the screen while Boomstick shoots at him*'' Wiz: As I was going to say there are others who wield this power like Vanitas the Seeker of Darkness and Dark Pit the Underworld Rebel... Boomstick: 2 of the most bad ass characters fiction to ever be evil. Wiz: Anyway It's Deadpool: It's time for a death battle Boomstick: *Shoots Deadpool in the head.* Now its for you to die you troll. Deadpool: Just kidding *laughs running away again as Boomstick fires off a few rounds* Wiz: Ventus and Vanitas and Pit and Dark pit are both 2 halves of a coin Ventus and Vanitas being the light and darkness of Ventus. Pit and Dark Pit being the light and darkness of Pit. now its time for... Boomstick: Us to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ventus and Vanitas Ventus A young keyblade wielder trained by master Xehanort Who later rips the darkness straight out of his heart leaving him broken and creating Vanitas. He would have went into a coma if it hadn't been for the light from sora's heart. This made Ventus into a being of pure light and his other half Vanitas pure darkness. This is why Roxas appearance is like Ventus and why Vanitas looks like Sora. He is 1 half of Xehanort's original plan in forming the "X"blade Venitas willingly being the other half. Vanitas Created out of the Darkness in Ventus' heart Vanitas is pure darkness. Emotions controlled by him allow him to form an infinite army known as the Unversed. The Unversed range greatly in size and shape. the unversed are his army which no one else can command. He has used the unversed to further train an unsuspecting Ventus and lure Ventus and his fellow keyblade wielders Aqua and Terra directly into Xehanort's plan. Vanitas and Ventus can merge to form the "X"blade but only if 1 of them should fall to the other in battle. The one controlling their body at that point would be whichever 1 of them possesses the stronger heart. The "X"blade was what all keyblades were forged to give the appearence of. Keyblades aren't nearly as powerful as the "X"blade. When they clashed Vanitas had control of their body but Ventus fought Vanitas defeating him but his heart once again damaged from the battle. The heart of ventus now resides in Sora where it will heal but Vanitas' heart disappeared so currently no one knows as to where it went. some people theorize it is within Sora while others theorize it entered Riku some just think it disappeared from existence. Vantitas and Ventus both need oxygen to breath but Ventus' keyblade armor can allow him to breath in space. Vanitas' mask allows him to breath in space as well. Why can the keyblade turn into a glider armor and so many other forms some may ask and the answer is stated by the creator of the kingdom hearts series who directly stated in an interview that the keyblade is a magic of infinite possibilities. Pit and Dark Pit Pit Pit was a young angel boy, trapped in the Underworld. Then he was entrusted with a magical bow from the imprisoned Goddess of Light, Palutena as well as a mission. Defeat the lord of the underworld, Medusa and save Angel Land. Naturally, he succeeds. He is able to glide due to his wings but cannot fly on his own. He also needs oxygen to survive. Dark Pit Dark Pit is a clone of pit created by a mirror in the underworld. He's able to fly indefinitely due to the Power of Flight but in this way he is superior to pit who can only glide and cannot sustain flight without help from the Goddess Palutena, he can survive without oxygen, and due to being a direct clone of Pit, Dark Pit's stats are very comparable to his. He is a bit of a loner unlike Pit. His most major weakness is that if Pit dies so does he. Pit: "Hey Pitoo." D. Pit: "How many times do i have to tell you don't call me that!" Fight Unversed runs past Dark Pit knocking him out of the way Pit cuts it down. both Pit and Dark Pit run to where the unversed came from finding the keyblade wielders locked blade to blade. Dark Pit fires an arrow between the 2. "Who the hell are you" "The one about to end you!" Vanitas runs at Dark Pit. Pit blocks Vanitas' swing Ventus blocks Dark Pit's counter attack. "Wow they are so strong we actually will have to work together." "I will destroy you after we end these 2 then ventus." "Fine by me vanitas." The 2 keyblade wielders take their usual stances for combat. Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Kid Icarus vs Kingdom Hearts' themed Death Battles Category:'Light vs Dark' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Thefranstorm